Illegal business
is an optional side mission featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. N.B. The mission is considered to be seriously flawed prior to v1.4007. Overview v1.4002 *The mission is given by Major Griboyedov, located at the Military barracks in eastern Countryside. A Find The Item side mission: # Find the artifact (yes, this is really the text) # Bring the artifact (again...) Find the artifact * The Major wants an Exoskeleton. You can either find one in Sarcophagus after completing the Code-door Riddle, or of course consult your trader of choice. * In v1.4002 the task will not be marked as completed when you acquire the Exoskeleton. Bring the artifact * You may return to Maj Griboyedov with the Exoskeleton even if the previous task is not marked as completed. He will accept it and reward you. * In v1.4002 the task (and the whole mission) will not be marked as completed when you hand the Exoskeleton to the Major and stay in your task list for the rest of the game. Notes * In v1.4002 this mission, like most of Major Griboyedov's missions, seems cobbled together and is not really worth the effort. Gallery v1.4002 Illegal business - conversation window.jpg|v1.4002: Conversation window - accepting the task Illegal business - conversation window 1.jpg|v1.4002: Conversation window - delivering the Exoskeleton suit IllegalBusinessTask.jpg|v1.4002: Task list entry (no, not from A petty thief) Overview v1.4007 *The mission set will only be given if the player voluntarily surrenders the Supernova ("Purple Beads") found during A petty thief..... *The mission set seems to be debugged. *The mission is again given by Major Griboyedov, located at the Military Checkpoint (Countryside) barracks in eastern Countryside. *The mission set consists of recovering FIVE artifacts for a simple monetary reward. *The rewards total some 53000 Ru (70000 if the corollary task enables these sub-tasks) *Potentially, while each task is separate and must be solicited by the player, they may possibly be interwoven with the various Cleaning up sub tasks also on offer from Griboyedov. *Completing the mission set will require: #A Snowflake #A Fungus ("Toadstool") #A Bubble #A Liver ("Flesh Chunk") #A Jewel. 'Find the artifact' #1 *Reading this the player suspects that "debugged" is a relative term. *There is/was a perfectly fine Snowflake in a tin in Yantar... *If it wasn't sold, it might be stashed at the Bar. Either is a long walk. Either is an expensive Guides trip. 'Bring the artifact' #1 *The player then delivers the requested item and receives: *'12500 Ru'. *The player then needs to disengage from conversation and then reopen dialogue for the next (or alternate) task: 'Find the artifact' #2 *Define 'good'. *The player may have been trotting around the levels with this on-belt for several zone days. *The player might wish to maintain that advantage... *If any of the above is the case then the sub task completes and: 'Bring the artifact' #2 *The player then delivers the requested item and receives: *'15000 Ru' in exchange for a "Toadstool". *The player then needs to disengage from conversation and then reopen dialogue for the next (or alternate) task: 'Find the artifact' #3 *Find or sacrifice a Bubble... 'Bring the artifact' #3 *The player then delivers the requested item and receives: *'12500 Ru' in exchange for a very useful "radiation" rock. *Yes, he repeats himself because "debugged". *The player then needs to disengage from conversation and then reopen dialogue for the next (or alternate) task: 'Find the artifact' #4 *Player locates a Liver ("Flesh Chunk") and returns for more punishment: 'Bring the artifact' #4 *The player then delivers the requested item and receives: *'6500 Ru' in exchange for a barely useful "chemburn" rock. 'Find the artifact' #5 *Find a crummy Jewel. *Hey, there's one in a pit in Strelok's Hideout.. Or not. 'Bring the artifact' #5 *The player then delivers the requested item and receives: *'6500 Ru' in exchange for a barely useful "stamina" rock. Notes *Looking at this objectively, the mission is technically achievable. *From a practical or pragmatic standpoint it remains beyond a joke. *If the devs had sweetened the pot with a returned Supernova on completion, or had specified more realistic artifacts in the first place, then it might be otherwise. *If the major was going to pony up a BTR-70 Armored Personnel Carrier it might draw more interest, but the knackered UAZ Jeep is free anyway whatever he says. *Generally a waste of effort, resources and time. Trivia Gallery v1.4007 IllBiz1.jpg|v1.4007 - Sub-task one IllBiz2.jpg|v1.4007 - Sub-task one conclusion. IllBiz3.jpg|v1.4007 - Sub-task two IllBiz4.jpg|v1.4007 - Sub-task two conclusion. IllBiz5.jpg|v1.4007 - Sub-task three. IllBiz6.jpg|v1.4007 - Sub-task three conclusion. IllBiz7.jpg|v1.4007 - Sub-task four IllBiz8.jpg|v1.4007 - Sub-task four conclusion. IllBiz9.jpg|v1.4007 - Sub-task five IllBiz10.jpg|v1.4007 - Sub-task five conclusion. Category:Side Missions